Craving Chocolates & Love
by Digidestend Angel
Summary: "Cat, I love you so much." "I love you too, Beck…but right now, I'm loving chocolate more, so get me some or you're sleeping on the couch." Beck loves life with his pregnant bride…but what happens when his dad suddenly shows up and hasn't changed at all? Can he protect Cat from his father's rage? Or will his dad ruin his new fairytale life? *Sequel to She's Perfect In His Eyes*
1. Amor Y Felicidad

**Craving Chocolates & Love**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**Summary: **"Cat, I love you so much." "I love you too, Beck…but right now, I'm loving chocolate more, so get me some or you're sleeping on the couch." Beck loves life with his pregnant bride…but what happens when his dad suddenly shows up and hasn't changed at all? Can he protect Cat from his father's rage? Or will his dad ruin his new fairytale life?

**I do NOT own Victorious.**

…

**Chapter Uno**

_**Amor Y Felicidad**_

_**(Love and Happiness)**_

…

_**What's New on TheSLAP?**_

_**Beck Oliver: **__Monday again…I hate school, but I love waking up in the morning to my beautiful 6 week pregnant bride every day. I love her more than anything in the world. __**Mood: Thankful (Just now…)**_

_**Cat Valentine-Oliver: **__I don't have a baby bump yet :( I wake up every morning and rush to the mirror, but nothing yet…patience is a virtue, I guess. __**Mood: Hungry (13 mins ago…)**_

_**Andre Harris: **__What do you do when a girl kisses you randomly and then leaves you hanging for the past 3 weeks? Can someone answer me? I'm getting annoyed. __**Mood: Confused (5 mins ago…)**_

_**Jade West: **__Keep them guessing…just keep the men guessing. __**Mood: Devious (3 mins ago…)**_

_**Tori Vega: **__Trina's working on her morning voice exercise…you guys remember how she sounds during the day? Guess how horrid it is when she first wakes up! Ugh! __**Mood: Annoyed (32 mins ago…)**_

_**Robbie Shapiro: **__Today my plan will come into action. Get ready everyone. __**Mood: Determined (47 mins ago…)**_

…

_**February 11**__**th**__**, 2013**_

Beck put his toothbrush in the holder as he wiped his mouth off and checked himself in the mirror before walking into the bedroom again and saw his wife laying on her bed, watching The View on TV. He chuckled as he saw her eating again…she's been getting hungry more often than ever…the poor girl was taking seconds at every meal. Lunch at school was getting expensive, but Beck didn't mind. She was beautiful in his eyes still and forever will be. "Craving some grapes?" He asked casually as he put his cologne on.

Cat shrugged, keeping her eyes on the screen while she kept popping the green grapes in her mouth. "Just was still hungry." And then she dropped one grape, looking to Beck suddenly. "What are you saying, Beck? Are you saying I'm eating too much? Am I fat to you?"

Also…Beck was on his toes.

The doctor did warn Grace in Cancun before they left that Cat would be getting hormonal/moody since she's still young and not expecting this pregnancy experience. She'll get emotional…a lot…and more.

Beck was very patient though.

Nobody had met a more patient guy other than Beck.

He smiled gently and shook his head. "Never. You are gorgeous and tiny to me, my love." He told her. "I was just making conversation. I love talking to you."

Cat smiled at her husband of 3 weeks. "You're so wonderful, Beck. So sweet and loving. How do I deserve you?"

Beck shrugged. "You don't…you deserve better and more." He grinned. "But I have you and I'm not letting you go. Ever."

"Good." Cat giggled.

Yup…mood swings.

Beck was definitely patient.

And then the morning sickness…it was every morning, like clockwork. Beck now set an alarm clock for 4:04am, which was exactly when he'd find Cat rushing to the bathroom and the morning sickness wouldn't stop until probably 7 or 8…even though she was eating more than usual, he knew she was losing a bit of weight from the constant vomiting. It was taking a toll on her body, but he'd let her rest before they'd go to school.

He grabbed his navy blue sling off his dresser and walked over to the bed. "Babe, can you help me with this?" He sat down on the side and turned his back to her.

Cat nodded, her attention still on the TV episode and crawled over to Beck, helping him put the sling over his shoulder and made sure his arm was comfortable inside of it so he could rest it. His cast would be coming off that day. Beck was relieved. He didn't want that giant cast on his arm on Valentine's day, which was only 3 days away. He had a lot planned and he was excited. He loved spoiling his favorite girl.

He stood back up and looked at his wife, admiring her. She laid back down against the pillows and began eating the grapes again. She was pressed in a pale blue v-neck shirt, with a light jean skirt that went only to her mid-thighs, and a pair of blue sandals on her painted toes. Her hair was in a ponytail and light makeup on. She was glowing, he thought to himself. He smiled at her and she peeked up at him, blushing. "What?"

"You're beautiful." He leaned down, kissing her head and then went back to putting his books and homework into his backpack.

"I won't be in a few months…" Cat mumbled. "I'll be so fat."

"Oh, hush." Beck chuckled, putting his backpack over his shoulder. "You're going to be adorable."

Cat was pouting cutely. "Promise?"

"I promise, sweetheart." Beck turned off the TV and smiled. "Let's head to school, darling. I'm sure Andre's wondering if we're ditching today or not."

Cat sighed, but nodded, standing up and grabbing her empty bowl and Beck took her backpack for her as they left the room.

…

As the three of them walked into Sikowitz's class, Andre caught sight of Jade's evil glare and resisted the urge to flip her off. He was pissed…she kissed him 3 weeks ago…and she refuses to say a word to him since then. How could she do that? How HEARTLESS was that Goth? He just went through the horrid heartbreak in Cancun with that girl Tina he lost his virginity too…he regretted it every day. he wanted to take it back…and then for Jade to kiss him and then walk away, ignoring him, and leading him on at the same time…his poor heart couldn't take anymore.

He walked to Cat about it and she said to not let Jade get to him. He needed to focus on not dwelling on Tina and her betrayal. He was trying to…but Jade was getting under his skin without even breathing a word.

Bitch.

He hated her…yet he loved her? He didn't know.

His heart was just beaten up.

Why were these girls toying with his feelings?

He sat down in the front row, his usual spot. Robbie was usually there by now, sitting next to him, but he wasn't. Odd…he shrugged it off and waited for Sikowitz.

Beck sighed as he sat down next to Cat, who leaned on his good arm.

Tori turned to them. "So Beck, you get that ugly, smelly cast off today, huh? Excited?"

Beck glared. "Thanks for that. Anyways, yes, I'm glad about it. It's itchy…and yes, smelly."

"Oh trust us, we know." Jade mumbled. "How are you and baby Valentine today, Cat?"

"Baby Oliver." Beck growled, not bothering to turn to Jade. "Cat is my wife. She has my last name."

"We all hate your last name, Oliver." Jade told him in a smug tone.

"Shut up." Beck grunted.

Cat patted his shoulder as she turned to Jade. "We're fine and healthy. I wish there was a baby bump…yet, I don't want to get fat."

"You wouldn't look pretty fat." Jade bluntly said.

Cat looked hurt at that, but she looked away, letting it go. Beck noticed and forced himself to turn to Jade. "Jade, shut up. Just shut up. She's pregnant, not getting fat. There's a difference." He turned away again, not wanting to say any more. He was worried he'd go too far. He kissed Cat's head and held her close to him. "Don't listen to her. You're beautiful now and you'll be beautiful in 8 months from now. You're going to be gorgeous always and forever."

Cat smiled. "Thanks, Beck."

Suddenly the door opened and Robbie came in, with a bouquet of roses in a pink vase. He smiled to Cat.

If Beck wasn't pissed at Jade before…he was going to take all that angry from her and turned it on Robbie here in a second.

Robbie walked up to Cat and handed her the roses. "For you, a pregnant beauty." He said slyly, smirking to Beck, who was ready to blow.

Cat bit her lip. "I cannot accept those, Robbie."

"Yes, you can." Robbie said with a bit more force.

"She said no." Beck almost growled. "Rob, it's not right for you to shove this in my face. I get it, you like Cat. But that's a crush."

"It's not a crush!" Robbie snapped, standing up. "I love her!"

"SHE'S MY WIFE!" Beck yelled back, getting up.

"You don't deserve her!" Robbie screamed as he slammed the glass vase to the ground and it shattered at their feet, including Cat's practically bare feet. Everyone in the classroom gasped.

Andre immediately was to his feet and rushed over, pushing both boys away from his sister, and brushed the glass off her feet, seeing no cuts. He sighed in relief. "Thank God." Robbie shoved Beck suddenly and out of instinct Beck shoved the boy back. Andre immediately stood up, grabbing Robbie's shirt and Beck's good arm, shoving them away from each other. "Knock it off!" He snarled. "Don't _dare_ fight right next to my sister!" He pointed a finger in Beck's face. "You kept a promise to me to never hurt her, so back off." Beck immediately nodded. Eventually, Sikowitz came in and Robbie walked right back out, angry. "Sikowitz." Andre motioned to the glass on the floor.

"Oh, well, let me call the janitor and he'll come clean it." The happy teacher said as ran back out of the room.

Andre glared back at Beck for a second before going back to his seat. Beck kicked the big pieces of glass away before sitting back down in his chair. He took Cat's hand as she was quiet in her seat. "I'm sorry." He whispered, feeling a bit ashamed. "I'm the worst husband ever."

Cat sighed. "No, baby, you're not. I just don't want our child hurt, okay? Please, control yourself around people…especially Robbie. He won't hurt me."

Beck thought otherwise…Robbie just threw a glass vase right next to her feet.

But Cat was going to leave him if he didn't be careful about this.

...

Robbie curled up in the janitor's closet, rocking himself back and forth. He was glaring at the wall before him with a sinister hatred. "She loves me, Beck Oliver...you watch. I'll prove it. She loves me."

* * *

**Don't forget to review :) I'll update later today :)  
**

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	2. Perdido En Tu Amor

**NeonLovesYou, Jeremy Shane, Ec4Lewis, ChocoMintandRock, xScreamingxAngelx, SweetStarre123, SquareJinx **_(Oh, I think you did…it's was someone else who didn't vote.), _**Guest, Rhirhi2002, What do u need me 4, Aryanna, Im a unicorn rawrr **_(There has to be a bad guy in every story, darling…or there wouldn't be a story. Lol.), _**MakorraLove97, LittleMissVictorious, Bunnies Take Over The Universe, and 4everbookworm: **Thanks guys for the reviews :) I'm sorry I didn't update in the past few days…I'm so exhausted and my back's hurting already. :( Being over 4 months pregnant is tiring…very tiring. I'm tired now, but I'm going to try and write the chapter for "This Is Your Life". So goodnight guys :)

* * *

**Craving Chocolates & Love**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I do NOT own Victorious.**

…

**Capitulo Dos**

_**Perdido En Tu Amor**_

_**(Lost In Your Love)**_

…

_**What's New on TheSLAP?**_

_**Beck Oliver: **__I'm madly in love with my wife…did I forget to mention that? __**Mood: Thankful (10 mins ago…)**_

_**Cat Valentine-Oliver: **__At the doctor's with Beck so he can get his cast off today…his arm is going to smell and look disgusting! __**Mood: Pregnant :) (Just now…)**_

_**Andre Harris: **__Had a crappy day today…school and social life sucks. __**Mood: Bored (2 mins ago…)**_

_**Jade West: **__Soon I'll be putting stage 2 of my plan into action. __**Mood: Flirty (18 mins ago…)**_

_**Tori Vega: **__I WANT TRINA TO GET SINGING LESSONS! __**Mood: DYING! (55 mins ago…)**_

_**Robbie Shapiro: **__So pissed. Do I have to take what I want by force? __**Mood: Angry (24 mins ago…)**_

…

_**February 11**__**th**__**, 2013…**_

Beck came out of the doctor's office to the waiting room with a grey brace on his arm that previously had a cast on there. He sighed in relief as Cat looked up from her baby magazine and Andre was half asleep next to her. "It feels so great not to have that heavy thing on only one side of my body." He said as Cat stood up, putting her arms around his torso. "How's my girl? I hope I wasn't too long." He kissed her head lovingly.

"You weren't." She said, almost burying her face in his shirt. She loved the way his shirt smell…she loved his scent. It gave her comfort. "So everything's okay?"

"Yes, my arm healed up fine, sweetheart." Beck rubbed her back. "It just has to be in this brace for a week or so…I'm fine."

"Good." Andre's tired voice said as he yawned and stretched, standing to his feet. "Let's get out of here."

"Yeah, mom and dad texted." Cat said as they walked outside. "Apparently they have some news."

"Oh god, if mom's pregnant too, I'm moving out for 9 months." Andre grumbled as they reached the SUV. "Having one pregnant woman in the house is already psychotic…if we have two, I'd lose my dreads which cannot happen. It just can't. I've worked hard for my awesome hair, so I hope you guys don't make me lose those."

"I'm going to ignore everything you just said within the last 30 seconds." Cat said simply as she put her hand to her stomach as Beck sat into the backseat after helping his wife into the front seat. "So even though I'm only 6 weeks pregnant, I've thought of names."

Beck smiled. "Let's hear them."

"Jonathon Beckett Oliver for a boy…" Cat said in an airy voice, staring out the window. "Anastasia Rose Oliver for a girl…what do you boys think?"

"Beautiful names, sis." Andre told her as he maneuvered carefully around the streets of Beverly Hills. "What do you think, Beck?" He asked his suddenly quiet brother-in-law.

Beck's lip trembled, but he kept himself together. "Um…if we have a boy…you would name him after my dead brother?"

Cat nodded, rubbing her flat stomach. "Yes."

Beck leaned up in his seat and kissed her cheek softly. "You are an angel."

Cat giggled. "Tell me something I don't know." She joked as he rubbed her shoulder. Soon they were home and left the car, walking inside. Both parents were at the table in the kitchen, causally having a cup of coffee, while Frankie was next to his dad, doing homework. "Hi, mommy. Hi, daddy." She walked up to them and kissed their cheeks and then ruffled Frankie's spiky hair. "Hey, bro."

"Oh my daughter." Grace cooed. "You're so beautiful."

Cat shrugged as she blushed. "I feel beautiful, thank you."

"So what did you guys need to talk about?" Andre asked as he sat next to his dad, other side of Frankie.

Beck stood behind Cat's chair as she sat down next to her mother. "Everything okay?" He asked in concern.

"Everything's fine, Beck." Grace smiled to him. "Glad to see your cast off too."

Dominic nodded in agreement. "As you three know, Frankie will be taking a week trip with his classmates to a camp about 5 hours away from here. He leaves tomorrow morning." The three teenagers nodded. "Well…we figured that since you three are so more than able to take care of yourselves for a week, Grace and I will be taking off on our 3rd honeymoon. We're going to Hawaii. It'll also be nice for Valentine's Day."

Cat smiled. "Ooh, that sounds like fun, guys! You deserve it."

"Definitely." Andre patted his dad's back. "You'll be leaving tomorrow too?"

"Tomorrow afternoon is our flight." Dominic looked over at Beck. "Beck, we took the liberty of putting you on our insurance, so if one of you three can take us to the airport, you guys can keep both cars. Beck, you can drive our cars too now since you're insured. I really don't want Cat driving, so if you guys don't mind, you boys do the driving." He smiled at his daughter. "I want my little girl to get enough rest as possible for her and the little miracle inside her."

"You have our word, Dom." Beck grinned. "Thanks so much for doing that too."

"We'll leave you guys a few hundreds for food, gas, lunch money, and things like that." Grace added on. "Use the money wisely though."

"No problem…I'll just make sure Cat never goes shopping." Andre sent a tiny glare to his sister, who rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to go shopping for myself anyways…well, not until I have to start wearing maternity clothes." Cat giggled. "But I want to start saving my money for the baby."

Grace suddenly squealed, similar to the way Cat always did. "I'm so excited to be a grandmother!" She said as she hugged her daughter close. "I already bought a sweatshirt that says "World's Greatest Grandma" on it!"

Andre raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?" Suddenly he caught sight of their coffee mugs. "Do your mugs say what I think they say?" His dad held up his mug that read clearly in bold letters: World's Best Grandpa, and Grace pointed to hers, which read: World's Best Grandma. "Wow…you guys are going crazy over this baby." Andre chuckled.

"Look at my shirt!" Frankie suddenly yelled as he sat up and everyone read his shirt: Coolest Uncle Ever!

Andre's jaw dropped. "Hey! Where'd you get that? I want one!"

Cat and Beck couldn't stop laughing as they watched their family gush over their unborn child.

…

_Beck felt the bed move and the warmth from his arms left him. He immediately work up and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Cat?" _

_Cat was wide awake next to the window. "I heard the bushes moving and I saw a shadow." She mumbled, feeling terrified. "Beck, I'm scared."_

_Beck rushed from the bed and looked out the window. He didn't see anything, with the only light he had was the moonlight from the sky. He strained his eyes to see anything, but nothing. He sighed deeply. "I can't see anything, babygirl."_

"_I didn't imagine it!" Cat suddenly screeched, but in a whisper because everyone else was asleep at midnight. _

_Beck shook his head and put his hands on her shoulders. "No, no, I don't think you imagined it…maybe you had a nightmare?"_

_Cat's lip trembled. "You don't believe me…"_

"_I do believe you." Beck said with a bit desperation, not wanting his wife to cry. "Here, do you want me to go check the outside?" _

_Cat shook her head, sitting back down on the bed. "No. Just forget about it." And the tears came down._

_Beck's heart broke a little as he kneeled down before her. "Hey…don't cry. Please don't cry."_

_Cat whimpered. "I swear I saw something, Beck."_

"_Let me go check outside." He grabbed her Hello Kitty flashlight. "I'll be just a minute, okay?"_

_Cat sighed. "Okay…be careful."_

_Beck kissed her lips. "I will." So he left the room, but shut the door behind him. He turned the house alarm off and went out into the front yard, using the flashlight to search the bushes on the side of the house and around the trees, but unfortunately he didn't find anything. He wanted to, so he wouldn't have to give empty news to his wife. He sighed and let it go…she must've had a nightmare. He went back inside, turning the alarm back on, and went back to his room…but he suddenly saw the bedroom door open. Did Cat leave the room? He walked in and saw his wife not in bed anymore. "Cat?" He called out in a quiet tone._

"_Looking for this." A rough, familiar voice that haunted Beck in his nightmares said suddenly in the corner of the room. _

_Beck gasped and pointed the flashlight there…his dad stood there with his wife in his arms, and a knife to her throat. Beck felt his throat close up, his heart race, and his stomach dropped drastically. Seeing his beautiful wife terrified in the arms of his dangerous father...it wasn't a sight he ever wanted to see. When blood suddenly left her neck, his heart stopped. "NO!" _

Suddenly Beck sat up in his bed he shared with Cat, breathing heavily and tears leaving his eyes. He turned to his wife's side of the bed and saw her sound asleep, facing him…she had the most innocent look on her face and she was curled up in the blankets. He shakily kissed her head and silently sobbed. He couldn't possibly be dreaming of his dad again, could he? He stopped having those nightmares when his dad left for Maine to rehab, but why were they suddenly back again?

…was his dad back?

Beck prayed not…he didn't need that right now. With Cat, school, the baby coming, and other stuff…he couldn't possibly deal with his recovering father.

He pulled his tiny wife closer to him and held her close, not wanting to let go…unable to get that frightening image of the knife to her neck out of his head.

* * *

**Don't forget to review :)**

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	3. Pon Tu Amor

**Shipperofmany, FlorMorada, LittleMissVictorious, ImNotThomas, ChocoMintandRock, Aryanna, Bunnies Take Over The Universe, Jeremy Shane, Im A Unicorn Rawrr, MakorraLove97, 4everbookworm, SweetStarre123, Stargazing Miracle, What do you need me 4, SparklieeFairy, NeonLovesYou, and Shizuku Tsukiishima: **Thanks for the reviews, guys :) Please keep in mind that I am pregnant and 10x's more emotional than normal…so be nice in your reviews :) Thanks. Don't worry, this emotional moodiness will only last for a few months. Goodnight, guys :)

* * *

**Craving Chocolates & Love**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I do NOT own Victorious.**

…

**Capitulo Tres**

_**Pon Tu Amor**_

_**(Spread Your Love)**_

…

_**What's New on TheSLAP?**_

_**Beck Oliver: **__Dang, my wife can make the best breakfasts in the world. I love her so much. I couldn't imagine my life without her…and I never will because I'll never let anything happen to her. __**Mood: Protective (Just Now…)**_

_**Cat Valentine-Oliver: **__I woke up this morning, checked the mirror like every morning for that bump I really want…AND IT WAS THERE! I HAVE A TEENY-TINY BABY BUMP! YAY! __**Mood: Pregnant :) (34 mins ago…)**_

_**Andre Harris: **__Dang…my sister makes the best breakfast. Almost as good as mama's cooking…almost. __**Mood: Hungry (4 mins ago…)**_

_**Jade West: **__Stage 2 shall begin today at lunch. __**Mood: Baha… (1 hour ago…)**_

_**Tori Vega: **__Watching Modern Family…hilarious! __**Mood: Bored. (55 mins ago…)**_

_**Robbie Shapiro: **__It's not over. __**Mood: Impatient (44 mins ago…)**_

…

_**February 13**__**th**__**, 2013…**_

"I'm so excited!" Cat squealed as she put the dirty, empty dishes into the sink. Beck followed her lead and put the silverware in there, while Andre put the cups in. "My jeans are a bit tight today! I have a teeny tiny bump!"

Beck kissed her head. "And you're glowing as well, babygirl."

Cat kissed his cheek and then bounced to her bedroom, singing a joyful song as she went, showing how happy she was.

Beck chuckled as Andre was doing the dishes real quick before they were to leave for school. "She's happy as a ladybug, isn't she?"

"She's absolutely beautiful too." Andre grinned. "You lucked out, man. Don't screw this up."

Beck sighed deeply. "Are you still holding that fight with Robbie over my head?"

"I'm just saying…you pissed me off starting that fight right next to my pregnant sister." Andre warned his brother-in-law. "What if Robbie pushed you and you fell on her? Or what if that vase crashed onto Cat? I mean, my god, both you and Robbie made a huge mistake by fighting, but I'm worried sick that Robbie is going to harm her. You cannot let yourself get blinded by his idiot ways! Let me handle Robbie when he gets violent, let me take care of that. You stay next to my sister's side."

"You're telling me not to protect and defend my wife!" Beck snapped. "You need to understand that ever since Cat saved my life that day on the bridge when I was going to kill myself, I made a vow to both her and myself that if anybody threatened her safety, they were going to pay. You may think I'm being a bad husband by fighting back at Robbie when he pushed me, but I'm not! I'm a husband that will NEVER let her get hurt again!"

"STOP IT!" The boys turned the kitchen entrance and saw Cat standing there with a hand to her stomach and with an angry expression. "Stop fighting! Just stop!"

Beck let out a breath of frustration as he walked over to her. "Babe, I'm sorry…I need to control my temper."

"Me too." Andre mumbled, turning off the water and dried his hands. "Are we going to school or what?"

Cat shrugged as Beck led her out of the house as Andre locked the door behind them.

…

Cat continued to take out book and put books into her locker before catching sight of the small 5x7 picture on her locker door on the inside…the first ultrasound from a week ago. She wished she knew if she was having a son or daughter already, but she had to wait until she was 4 or 5 months along. It was too soon to tell at only 5 weeks, which was when they took the ultrasound. She smiled softly. "Hi, baby." She whispered at the picture before blowing it a cute kiss and slammed the locker shut.

"Hey, Cat."

Cat jumped at the sound of Robbie's voice behind her and turned around, holding her backpack close to her. "Um…hi." She looked around for Beck or Andre, or anybody to get her out of this, but nobody was really around.

Robbie was dressed in dark jeans, a long sleeve black shirt, and looked like he hadn't slept in months. "We haven't talked in a few days…and I need to talk to you. Don't argue with me. Don't call Beck or Andre over. We need to talk, just you and me…and our child." He quickly put a hand to her tiny baby bump.

Cat slapped his hand away. "Don't touch my baby!" She whispered shouted. "This is my child with Beck. Not yours. You will have no role in my son or daughter's life. You're scaring me with the way you're constantly stalking me at school or the way you talk about our relationship, even though we don't have a relationship. I'm tired of it…you really made me mad when you pushed Beck. I won't forgive you putting your hands on my husband."

"He's not your husband!" Robbie snapped.

"According to my last name, driver's license, wedding license…he is my husband, especially when I fall asleep next to him every night and wake up to him every morning." Cat seethed.

Robbie was set off by that last one. He growled and pushed Cat against the locker harshly, making her grunt in pain. "You'll pay for that, Valentine." He snarled in her face before stomping off. "You and Beck are going to pay!" He turned to her before disappearing by turning the corner. "If that baby won't be mine, then you're not having that baby at all."

Cat gritted her teeth together. "What's THAT supposed to mean? Come back here!" She stomped over to where he was walking, but he just kept walking.

Tori walked up and put a hand on Cat's shoulder. "I saw Robbie push you, are you alright?"

Cat looked pissed…totally unlike the usual Cat. "If Robbie hurts my baby, Beck and Andre together won't send him the wrath that will come from me." Cat told Tori in a serious tone before walking to her class. Cat walked into Lane's office, seeing him at his desk, putting lotion on his hands. "Lane, I need to talk to you."

"Hey, Caterina, what's up?" Lane smiled politely.

"Call me Cat." Cat sat down on the chair that hung from the ceiling and turned to Lane. "Robbie pushed me in the hall, knowing full well that I'm pregnant and very fragile now."

Lane's eyes widened. "Pregnant or not, Robbie should not be pushing anybody." He took some notes. "What happened, Cat?"

"Robbie insists he's in love with me, although we barely know each other. I'm married to Beck now, but Robbie won't give up." Cat explained. "After he said he wanted to talk about OUR child, I made it clear to him that this baby is Beck's, not Robbie's. He was angry about that and pushed me against the locker. I have a witness, Tori Vega."

Lane continued to write everything down until he was finished and nodded to Cat. "I'll ask Tori about it and if her story matches yours, Robbie will be suspended. I'm not sure for how long since that's up to Helen, but once Helen hears about this, she won't be happy…she's one of the those "women's rights" ladies…and never lets us men forget it." He sighed. "Anyways, I'll take care of it, Cat. I'll let you know if we need anything else."

Cat sighed in relief. "Thanks, Lane."

"But Cat…" Lane put his hands together. "We should talk about…what happened a few weeks ago…well technique 6 weeks ago."

"Almost 7 weeks ago." Cat whispered, knowing exactly what he was referring to. "Lane…what happened to Beck and I was traumatic…I'm just praising God that Beck was alive and safe after all of that."

"Cat, you were buried alive and almost died." Lane forced himself to bluntly remind her. "You can't be okay…I understand that you're glad Beck's alright, but there's something deep down inside you that tells you something still there."

"There is something deep inside me that's reminding me every day of that awful experience." Cat said in a sad voice. "My son or daughter…but I don't regret what happened. I don't…I may get nightmares, I may have horrifying flashbacks, but I won't let Danny win. He won't control me even through those prison walls. He's in prison for a long time…and he won't hurt my child or Beck. No one will." Cat stood up, pulling her backpack over her shoulder. "Please deal with that Robbie situation, because if he hurts my baby, there will be hell to pay."

Lane chuckled. "Never thought of you as an overprotective mother, Cat."

Cat smiled a little and put a hand to her stomach. "A lot changes when you're an expecting mother."

…

As the gang, minus Robbie and Jade, were enjoying lunch…Jade suddenly came up and slammed her hand down onto the table, making everyone jump…and Tori dropped her hot coffee onto her shirt. "OH MY GOD, THAT'S HOT!" Tori screamed and ran for the bathrooms.

Andre glared at Jade, who smirked at him. "Was that necessary, West?"

"Why did you kiss me 3 weeks ago?" Jade suddenly asked.

Andre's jaw dropped. "WHAT? You kissed me! Not the other way around!"

"Why would I kiss you?" Jade sneered. "I barely even know you."

"If you would take the time to get to know me, you'd realize I'm a pretty lucky catch there, West!" Andre growled. "But you're too stuck up to take that chance, huh?"

"Nah." Jade shrugged. "So tomorrow is Valentine's."

"You have a point there?" Andre asked in annoyance.

Jade smirked. "We're going out. On a date. You're paying."

Andre blinked. "What? No I'm not! I hate you!"

Jade nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I hate you too. Pick me up at 7." And she walked away.

Andre turned to his sister and brother-in-law, who were just as confused as he was. "What the bloody hell just happened here?"

Beck chuckled. "I think you have a date with Jade West."

Andre made an 'o' with his lips and shrugged. "Okay, that's cool…I think."

* * *

**So who else can see Jade pulling a stunt like that on Andre? Because I totally could, lol. Anywhoo, don't forget to review :)**

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	4. Por Que Me Amas?

**ImNotThomas **_(Thanks, baby :) You're so amazing to me.), _**SquareJinx, NeonIsAngry **_(Thanks for sticking up for me against that meanie :) You're awesome.), _**Minnesota, Guest **_(Even though you were horrible, mean, and vulgar…thanks for the extra review. Hope you had your high of telling off a pregnant woman.), _**xScreamingxAngelx, KitKat **_(Aw, good. I hope you continue to read too.), _**ChocoMintandRock, NeonLovesYou **_(We'll find out in a few weeks if I'm having a son or daughter :) I'm so excited.), _**Batzevieforever, MakorraLove97, CrazyChocolate, Jeremy Shane, 4everbookworm, What do u need me 4/Guest **_(No, Jade's not on Robbie's side. She's just being Jade. Don't worry.), _**Shipperofmany, Im a unicorn rawrr: **Wow, thanks for all the reviews guys :) I hope you like the chapter. I'm super tired again today…and have been for a while. I'm going back to sleep. Night :)

* * *

**Craving Chocolates & Love**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I do NOT own Victorious.**

…

**Capitulo Cuatro**

_**Por Que Me Amas?**_

_**(Why Do You Love Me?)**_

…

_**What's New on TheSLAP?**_

_**Beck Oliver: **__My wife is beautiful…just thought I'd remind everyone of that. Going to go run with Andre now. __**Mood: Energetic (2 hours ago…)**_

_**Cat Valentine-Oliver: **__Reading a book on how pregnancies can be for a first time mother…apparently a lot can happen. Wow. __**Mood: Pregnant :) (Just now…)**_

_**Andre Harris: **__About to go on a 5 mile run with Beck! He thinks he can beat me? HA! My brother-in-law is insane if he thinks he can beat me! __**Mood: Competitive (2 hours ago…)**_

_**Jade West: **__Would like to let Andre know that I want to go somewhere expensive and fancy, so he needs to wear something really nice and make sure he has tons of money to spend on me tomorrow night. __**Mood: Eh (16 mins ago…)**_

_**Tori Vega: **__Uhh…am I the only one without a valentine date this year? Oh my god… __**Mood: Lonely (3 mins ago…)**_

_**Robbie Shapiro: **__SUSPENDED? Oh, that bitch will pay. __**Mood: PISSED (2 hours ago…)**_

…

_**February 13**__**th**__**, 2013…**_

Later that day…Beck was taking a shower in his bathroom, while Andre was taking one in his bedroom's bathroom because they had gone on a 5 mile run that afternoon. Cat was reading a book for her English class when the doorbell rang. She looked up and saw a taxi leaving from outside through the window. She raised an eyebrow. How odd…she put the book down and stood up, putting a hand on her slowly growing stomach, and walked to the front door, opening it without thinking about asking who it was first.

She saw a tall man at the door and she gasped. "Mr. Oliver?" She whispered.

The man grunted as he glared at the petite girl. "Where's my dumbass kid?" Sensing danger, Cat went to shut the front door, but he held it open with only one hand and walked into the house. "BECKETT!" He yelled as he looked around. "Come out, come out!" He walked into the kitchen and went through the fridge. Cat stared at him in shock. "Why don't you rich bastards have some booze? God, you're all pricks!"

Cat gulped in fear, but she didn't want to call Beck out there…she was scared. She didn't want him hurt again. "Mr. Oliver, why aren't you in Maine?" She asked as he slammed the fridge door shut. "Stop slamming things. Let's talk calmly. Without boozes."

That set the man off.

Mr. Oliver stood above her, making her flinch, but wrap her hands protectively around her stomach. "Without boozes? Are you kidding me? I had to go almost 7 months without them! Don't tell me I can't have them!" He put his hand up to slap her, but someone reached over Cat's head quickly and grabbed the man's arm, keeping it still. Cat gasped and turned around, but was immediately put behind the person's body, keeping her safe. Beck was breathing heavily and glaring at his father. His father smirked, yanking his hand out of his son's hold. "Well, well, well…my bastard son."

"I'm not your son anymore." Beck growled. "Get out of our home. You are NOT welcome here when acting like this. You are not allowed near my wife, EVER! Do you understand me?" Suddenly Mr. Oliver went to punch Beck, but Beck grabbed his fist in time and twisted it, making the man cry out in pain. Beck kept his grip. "Things have changed…and you can't touch me anymore." Beck yanked a little, making the man cry out again. "If I ever find you anywhere near my wife again, you'll die."

"WIFE?" Mr. Oliver kicked Beck away and stood up, backing away from him. Beck wasn't hurt, but covered Cat with his body so his father couldn't see her at all. "What the hell?"

"Married." Beck showed his father his wedding band on his left ring finger. "With my foster parents' permission, I married the girl of my dreams and we're expecting an angelic child in 8 or so months."

Mr. Oliver chuckled. "What happens if I fight back custody of you?"

"Too bad." Beck smirked. "I'm married. I'm going to be a father. The courts say that you have no right to me after I'm married. I'm 17 years old anyways. I'm a full grown man. I can choose where I want to live. And where I want to be is waking up next to my beautiful bride every morning."

"You'll regret this." His father growled. "I won't be a grandfather right now."

"Too bad." Cat mumbled. "I'm already 6 and half weeks along."

"I won't let this happen." He kept threatening. He pointed in Beck's face. "Keep an eye on your pretty little wife there…"

Beck's heart raced and he felt rage. "Don't you dare threaten her safety."

"…she's going to die along with that bastard kid." Beck's father continued. "Mark my words, the minute you leave her alone, the second I'll swoop and make my move to save your life."

"You beat the hell out of me for years before my wife saved my life!" Beck snarled in his dad's face. "If you hurt her, which I'll make sure you don't, you won't be doing anybody any good because she's a hero already and she's saved me! Hell, she saves me every damn day of my life! Every time she smiles at me, every time she kisses me, every time she hugs me, and every time she shows me how much she loves me, she saves me! You touch her and I'll kill you!"

Beck's father shook his head and walked towards the front door. "Mark my words, she'll be dead within days!" And with that, he slammed the door shut.

Cat broke down and Beck held her close. "Don't let him touch my baby, Beck! Don't let him hurt him or her! I don't want to lose my child!" She cried into his shirt.

…

Later on, Cat was resting in bed, eating some ice cream and watching TV, when Beck came into the room and shut the door behind him. She blinked. "Is the alarm on?"

He nodded and went to sit down next to her. He took the remote and turn off the TV. "Babe…there was an unheard message on the answering machine." He sighed. "It was Lane, telling you that the Robbie situation was taken care of and he was suspended." He eyed Cat, who sighed and looked down at the empty bowl of ice cream. "Mind telling me what happened that Robbie was suspended for?"

Cat sighed deeply and put the bowl aside. "I didn't want to tell you because I know you would've beaten him up. Robbie pushed me against the lockers at school and threatened to hurt my baby." She rubbed her stomach. "I went to Lane and told him what happened, and thankfully, Tori witnessed it, so I had a witness to prove that it happened. I guess Robbie was suspended. Did Lane say for how long?"

"2 weeks." Beck took her hand. "Cat, baby, you shouldn't keep things from me."

"I was going to tell you." Cat told him. "I was waiting for the right time. I was planning on telling you after your shower today…but your dad showed up."

"That distracted me a bit, yeah." Beck nodded in understanding and gave her a smile. "Alright, girl. But can you promise me that you'll come to me next time? I won't go beat up Robbie, but I would want to support you in Lane's office."

Cat nodded. "Kay-Kay. I will…Beck, what your dad said scared me."

Beck stared at her with sympathetic eyes. "I know, sweet girl. The police came and took questions, saying they'll watch out for him, but nobody knows where he's staying since he lost the house next door. Apparently he's been out of rehab for a month already and had no money to get back. I don't know how he arrived here, but I'm sure as hell that he hasn't changed one bit." He looked down at the bed. "I was hoping the rehab would've saved him…but I guess not. He still thinks of me as his personal punching bag and I'm so terrified he's going to lay a hand on you like he was today." Beck flinched as he was getting a flashback of when he ran into the kitchen and saw his dad about to slap Cat. "But that's not going to happen."

Cat whimpered a little. "How can you be so sure?"

"Well…I talked with Andre right now." Beck said. "Every time we leave the house, or every time we're inside the house, the alarm will remain on at all times. 24/7. I can't chance someone coming through the window or something. Anyways, we're going to have the dogs sleep inside, one in Andre's room and one in ours. And at school, you need to stay with us. At all times."

"What about PE?" Cat asked innocently. "I have office aid now since I'm pregnant and can't do PE, but you guys still have to go to class."

Beck sighed. "Let me talk to the principal tomorrow and I'll see what he can do to help us on that one."

"Okay." Cat smiled a little and leaned over, pecking his lips. "I love you, my husband."

He pulled her close to him and breathed in her perfume he loved so much. "I love you too, babygirl. You're my whole world." He let her lean back against the pillows again as he leaned over her stomach and kissed the bump. "And I love you, my son or daughter. I'll protect you, don't you worry. Daddy's here for you and your mommy."

Cat smiled at the sight. "We know you will."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the chapter :) Don't forget to review :) Goodnight.**

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	5. Febrero Amor

**Bunnies Take Over The Universe, ImNotThomas, Aryanna, Anonymous, Justtheretoreadandreviewlala la, NeonLovesYou, MakorraLove97, Shipperofmany, Lucy, xScreamingxAngelx, ImNotThomas **_(Again, lol.), _**KitKat, FlorMorada, LittleMissVictorious, Jeremy Shane, Im a unicorn rawrr, 4everbookworm, and Stargazing Miracle: **Thanks everyone for your reviews :) I'm sorry I haven't been updating regularly. I'm so tired lately and not feeling good. Being pregnant puts a toll on you, trust me. Anywhoo, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) Cliffhanger at the end :)

* * *

**Craving Chocolates & Love**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I do NOT own Victorious.**

…

**Capitulo Cinco**

_**Febrero Amor**_

_**(February Love)**_

…

_**What's New on TheSLAP?**_

_**Beck Oliver: **__Whew! My wife is a wildcat in the bedroom! ;) __**Mood: Satisfied! (8 hours ago…)**_

_**Cat Valentine-Oliver: **__Making my loving husband Valentine's Day breakfast :) and of course, I'll make some for Andre too so he doesn't starve. __**Mood: Pregnant :) (34 mins ago…)**_

_**Andre Harris: **__Would like to virtually flip Beck the finger. Thanks to his status, I may puke. __**Mood: Nauseous (8 hours ago…)**_

_**Jade West: **__Grow up, Harris. Those two are married and human. Sex is part of the deal. __**Mood: Whatever (1 hour ago…)**_

_**Tori Vega: **__Oh my god, Beck, TMI! Okay? T. .I! __**Mood: GROSSED OUT (7 hours ago…)**_

_**Robbie Shapiro: **__Did not need to see Beck's status because now I want to kill someone…metaphorically of course… __**Mood: Annoyed (1 hour ago…)**_

…

_**February 14**__**th**__**, 2013…**_

Cat quietly opened the bedroom door to the room she shared with Beck and closed it behind her as she saw him asleep still, with his arms around the pillow she put in her place when she snuck out of bed to make him breakfast. She giggled as she carried the tray of breakfast foods to the bed and leaned on it a little. "Beck…wake up." She said as she watched him stir. "I have a surprise for you, honey." He groaned. "Are you tired from last night?" She winked at him when he opened his eyes.

Beck grinned, stretching. "You wore me out, Kitten." He chuckled as he sat up finally and Cat placed the tray on his lap. "What's this?"

She shrugged and pecked his lips. "Happy Valentine's day, my love."

Beck smiled. "Happy Valentine's day to you too…breakfast in bed? I could get used to this."

Cat laughed. "Well, don't get used to it. I may spoil you, but not that much." She teased as he tried the food.

"Aw, a heart-shaped pancake?" Beck said as he grabbed his cell phone. "I'm so taking a picture of this and putting it on the slap."

"Well, eat before your food gets cold." Cat kissed his head. "I already ate though and I'm going to start getting ready for school."

"Alright, hun." Beck smiled to her as she left for the bathroom. He sighed. "Greatest wife ever."

…

As the gang sat in class, attempting to concentrate on Sikowitz telling the story of how his underwear was abducted by aliens, a knock at the door was heard and everyone saw Helen's secretary come in with a nervous smile and bright eyes behind her glasses as she held out a bouquet of roses in a pink vase in one hand and then a black sparkly gift bag in her other hand.

Jade was sitting behind Andre with a smirk. "Aw, Andre, you shouldn't have gotten those for me."

Andre raised an eyebrow. "Ha…jokes on you, I didn't." Jade frowned and smacked the back of his head, making him jerk out of his chair. "Ow! Witch!"

"Jerk!" Jade kicked his chair harshly as well. "How could you not get me flowers?"

"Because you're already forcing me to take you to the fanciest restaurant in town tonight, so what more do you expect of me?" Andre yelled back at her.

"Flowers and chocolates!" Jade growled.

"Enough you too." Sikowitz said in a bored tone. "Anyways, what are those for?"

"The bag is for Jade West." The lady said as she smiled to Jade and handed her the bag, who's jaw dropped. "From Andre Harris."

Jade glared to Andre, who smirked at her. She ripped the present open and brought out a pair of packaged brand new black scissors. The best pair she's ever had…actually, it's the pair she's been saving up for…damn. She growled at Andre. "I hate you."

"You adore me." Andre grinned.

"You didn't have to make me look like a complete fool!" Jade snapped.

"You did that without my help, West!" Andre yelled.

"STOP!" Sikowitz shouted. "My goodness…anyways, who are the flowers for?"

"They were delivered to Cat Valentine-Oliver." The lady gave Cat the flowers, making the small girl gasp. "Actually the card on the side says to Cat Valentine-Oliver and baby Anastasia or Jonathon."

Cat burst into tears of joy as Beck sat beside her, admiring the sight of his wife gushing over the flowers he had special ordered to the school. Cat wrapped her arms around Beck's neck and kissed his lips. "Thank you." She put a hand on her stomach. "We love them."

"I love you both." Beck kissed her head as Cat sniffed the roses.

Sikowitz sat on the stage, wiping a tear away. "Oh, such a beautiful relationship you two have." He looked over to Andre and Jade, who were smacking and kicking each other. "You two need some help."

…

Beck and Cat laid on the sofa at home around 9pm. They didn't expect Andre home from dinner with Jade until around 11 or so, even though Andre said he wanted to not go at all. Cat forced him out of the house, not wanting to let Jade get stood up. So now they were cuddled up under a blanket, enjoying the fireplace crackling and the movie softly playing on the TV mounted on the wall. Beck had his head laying on Cat's stomach as she was playing with his hair.

Perfection was what Beck was thinking.

This was the definition of perfection to him.

No thoughts of his dad bothering him, not flashbacks of Danny and his torture, and no interruptions from Robbie.

None.

Just him, his beautiful young bride, and his unborn son or daughter.

He looked up and saw Cat asleep, so he smiled and snuggled up to her, making sure she was warm. He fell asleep that way, ready to dream of his life he wanted with Cat and his future children.

Unfortunately, around midnight, he was shaken awake.

By Cat.

"The hospital called!" Cat screamed. "Andre was in a car accident on his way home after he dropped Jade off! He's in trouble! They don't know if he's going to make it!"

Beck's heart almost stopped. "Oh my god..."

"Let's go!" His wife ran to her room to get some different clothes on.

Beck quickly turned off the fireplace and felt like life just took a turn for the absolute worst.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I had to give you guys another cliffhanger. I'm the queen of cliffhangers. Trust me. Anywhoo, I hope you review :) **

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	6. Yo Lo Amo Demasiado

**HerMajesty85, ImNotThomas, SquareJinx, KitKat, ThingsYouLove, ChocoMintandRock, Im a unicorn rawrr, Bunnies take over the universe, xScreamingxAngelx, MakorraLove97, LittleMissVictorious, 4everbookworm, SofiePofie, Clouded Harmony, NeonLovesYou, and FlorMorada: **Thanks for your reviews guys :) So I found out the sex of my unborn baby :) In your next review, guess if it's a boy or girl and I'll let you know who won next chapter! Okay? :)

* * *

**Craving Chocolates & Love**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I do NOT own Victorious.**

…

**Capitulo Sies**

_**Yo Lo Amo Demasiado**_

_**(I Love Him Too)**_

…

_**What's New on TheSLAP?**_

_**Beck Oliver: **__Praying for Andre. He's in surgery and has severe injuries… __**Mood: Pained (Just now…)**_

_**Cat Valentine-Oliver: **__We were told my big brother may not make it through the surgery…I can't handle this! __**Mood: Devastated :( (49 mins ago…)**_

_**Andre Harris: **__Having a horrible time with Jade at the restaurant. This witch pisses me off. __**Mood: Angry (4 hours ago…)**_

_**Jade West: **__It's all my fault… __**Mood: Guilty (10 mins ago…)**_

_**Tori Vega: **__Praying for Andre like crazy! I hope he'll make it! __**Mood: PRAYING (1 hour ago…)**_

_**Robbie Shapiro: **__Stage one of plan complete. __**Mood: … (2 hours ago…)**_

…

_**February 15**__**th**__**, 2013…**_

There was a silence in the waiting room…not an awkward silence, but definitely not a comfortable one. Jade kept trying to apologize to Cat for getting her big brother in this situation, but Cat would give her that "I'm pregnant, don't piss me off so shut up" look and she'd shut her trap. Cat already was dizzy once when she was pacing the floor, the doctor said that wasn't good for pregnant women. Beck was trying to keep the redhead calm, but every time he'd touch her, she'd slap his hands away.

Finally the doctor came out, looking upset.

Cat stood up and walked up to him with fire in her eyes. "How's my brother?"

"Mrs. Oliver, I've heard you're pregnant, so I didn't want to spring this on you and stress you out." The doctor said cautiously.

"Doctor, if you don't tell me how my brother is RIGHT NOW, I swear to GOD, someone will!" Cat snapped, growling as she spoke.

Beck put his hands on her shoulders. "Babe, let's calm-"

"Oh, I dare you to finish that sentence and you'll be in the hospital bed next to Andre!" Cat growled.

Beck backed away.

Cat turned back to the nervous doctor. "Speak. Now."

"Your brother is in stable condition now and made it through the surgery. He'll be in a wheelchair for a month and crutches for a few weeks after. His left leg is broken…almost shattered, so he's going to need to rest for a few weeks in that wheelchair. We'll schedule him for physical therapy appointments." The doctor sighed. "Mrs. Oliver, your brother is worried about you."

"Me?" Cat asked, feeling worried. "Why me?"

"He doesn't remember who caused the accident, but all he remembers is a voice telling him that he'd get you sooner or later…" The doctor explained. "He remembers a male voice speaking to him through the car door, but that's all. There were no witnesses and an anonymous caller called from the payphone near the accident. That might be the person your brother swerved to miss when they walked in front of the car. He also admits he had a bit of road rage because of a date-gone-wrong beforehand."

Cat was attempting not to panic. "I need to speak with my brother."

"Sure, but only two at a time." The doctor said.

Jade stood up, but Cat glared to her. "Cat, let me-"

"Don't speak to me!" Cat sharply snapped at her former best friend. "This is your entire fault! If you hadn't pushed my brother into the pouring rain outside after breaking his heart, he wouldn't be here right now! So shut up, go home, and don't EVER talk to Andre or I EVER again! Do you understand me, West?" Cat said with hatred in her eyes. "Stay away from us!"

"Cat, I tried to shut myself out from liking Andre, but I've come to realize that I don't like him!" Jade pushed the subject.

Beck narrowed his eyes at her. "Um…not helping."

"I don't like him, because I love him!" Jade pleaded with Cat. "Please, let me see him and apologize!"

Cat shook her head. "Nope." She walked to the doctor. "Lead my husband and I to my brother. If that witch comes near my brother, I'll sue this hospital. My dad works here as a brain surgeon, so he can get you all fired before your head could figure out what happened. My grandfather is a famous lawyer. My uncle is a cop. I have connections."

The doctor nodded. "Understood, Mrs. Oliver."

"Thank you." Cat sent one last glare to Jade, before she was lead to the back towards Andre with Beck.

The doctor shook his head at Jade, who tried to go after them. "Ma'am, under law, I must ask you to leave."

Jade's jaw dropped, but did as she was told.

…

Cat held her pregnant stomach as she also held Andre's hand. Beck was behind her, rubbing her arms, kissing her head every now and then. "Everything's going to be okay, babe."

"Someone who is trying to hurt me just tried killing my brother." Cat sneered. "How is everything going to be okay, Beck?"

"Your dad called and said that they'll be on the first plane back home when they can, but the weather is keeping them back. The police are sending a patrol car to watch our house when we're home. We'll be well protected." Beck tried to calm his fragile wife down.

"I wish my daddy was home." Cat sighed. "He knows how to use the gun under his bed."

"Your dad has a gun under his bed?" Beck made an 'o' with his lips. "Okay, great to know that NOW." Andre groaned as he stirred and hissed in pain. Cat leaned down and ran her fingers through his dreads. "Hey, bro." She kissed his cheek. "I'm so happy you're okay." He grabbed her hand and kissed it gently, not opening his eyes yet. "It's okay, Andre. I'm here. Beck's here." When she saw tears brimming his eyes, she grew concerned. "Andre, what's wrong? Does it hurt?"

Andre gulped and didn't open his eyes yet. "He said he'd hurt you." He whispered.

"Don't worry about that right now." Cat told him softly. She grabbed a tissue and wiped his tears away. "Everything's will be fine. The baby will be alright. I won't let anyone hurt my son or daughter."

Andre nodded and sighed. "I had a dream…"

"Did you?" Cat gave him a small smile when his eyes fluttered open, but closed again. "What'd you dream about, big brother?"

Beck admired the scene…usually it was Andre caring for Cat like this…it was unusual and new for him to see Cat fussing over Andre. He couldn't help, but pray one day he'd have two kids just like Andre and Cat, who care so much about each other and love each other forever. They have a bond no one could break. He walked out of the room, letting them have their moment. Before he left the room, he heard Andre talking about the dream…he had a dream of the baby being a boy.

Beck chuckled.

He did too, but he didn't mention it to Cat yet.

He leaned against the wall in the hallway as the doctor came up. "Hey, doc. How long do you think Andre will be in this hospital?"

"Well, at least until Mr. and Mrs. Valentine come back home." The doctor told Beck. "Until then, we've hired a security guard to stand guard outside his room until he's released."

"Okay." Beck sighed. "I don't know how I'm going to separate those two though." He yawned.

The doctor chuckled. "Mr. Oliver, listen…we've doubled security here. Your wife can sleep on a free bed in the same room as Andre. If you want to go home so you can meet the police officer who will be outside your house at night from now on for a few days. Your wife can sleep here and let her stay with her brother. I do agree. It'll be hard to separate those two. They seem close."

"Very." Beck sighed, hating the idea of leaving Cat alone here, but she'll have protection here…probably more than she would at home. He gave in. "I'll talk to her about it and most likely she'll go for it."

"Alright. Just let me know and I'll make sure Andre's in a room with two beds, so she can be comfortable tonight." The doctor walked away and Beck walked back into the curtained room to talk to his wife.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review, and guess about the sex of my baby :) I'll let you guys know who the winners are/winner is :)**

**-Digidestend Angel and BABY :)**


	7. Donde Esta Tu Amor?

**It's A Girl! I can't wait to meet Anastasia Rose! …or Maykayla Rose! …or Charity Rose! …those are the three names I'm troubled on. But I can't wait to meet my babygirl! Nathaniel is not liking this, but hopefully he'll come around!**

**TO: KitKat, Things YouLove, ChocoMintandRock, IStoreYourBananasSoNowWhat, RedVelvetAngel, Aerovis, Shipperofmany, BriNanaMonique, MakorraLove97, Jenizzleoffdachain, and Im a unicorn rawrr: **You guys guessed right :) This chapter is dedicated to you :)

**Limit lover, ScreamingxAngelx, HerMajesty85, Guest, LuvMe123, Jeremy Shane, LMVictorious, FlorMorada, CatHeartsU, 4everbookworm, Katntia, Clouded Harmony: **Thanks guys for reviewing :)

* * *

**Craving Chocolates & Love**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I do NOT own Victorious.**

…

**Capitulo Siete**

_**Donde Esta Tu Amor? **_

_**(Where's Your Love?)**_

…

_**What's New on TheSLAP?**_

_**Beck Oliver: **__Just arrived home. Alone. Very quiet in this big giant house without my bride beside me. __**Mood: Relieved (3 hours ago…)**_

_**Cat Valentine-Oliver: **__Just woke up from an uncomfortable 2 hour sleep…hmmm…I'm hungry. Might as well go see what's in the hospital cafeteria. __**Mood: Hungry (Just Now…)**_

_**Andre Harris: **__I don't want anything to happen to my baby sister…I'm so worried. __**Mood: Terrified (3 hours ago…)**_

_**Jade West: **__Damn it all. __**Mood: Guilty (4 hours ago…)**_

_**Tori Vega: **__Heard that Andre will be fine…now to go back to sleep! __**Mood: Sleepy (3 hours ago…)**_

_**Robbie Shapiro: **__Stage two is in action. __**Mood: … (1 hour ago…)**_

…

_**February 15**__**th**__**, 2013…**_

Cat sighed as she stretched a little bit and saw in the mirror in the bathroom of Andre's room that her baby bump grew a tiny bit more. Not much, but if she showed someone, it was noticeable. She squealed quietly and was excited to be pregnant. But her food cravings weren't easing up on her, since she was starving and it was only 7 o'clock in the morning. "Time for an early breakfast." She whispered as she knew she was definitely not going to school that day, neither was Beck. She left the room with Beck's sweater over her and saw Andre sound asleep. She smiled and went to kiss his head. She was glad he was alive.

Without her big brother, she would've died too.

"Be back, big brother." She whispered as she smoothed out his dreads and then left the room quietly, without him even stirring a bit. She walked to the counter, seeing a nice smiley nurse there. "Hi, if my brother wakes up, can you tell him I just went to go get something to eat?" Cat motioned to her slowly growing stomach. "The baby is always hungry, so I need to feed him earlier than whatever time breakfast is around here."

The nurse giggled. "Of course, I'll let him know. Be back by 9 though because that's when breakfast trays come around and we already ordered an extra one for you. So you and your little one can get extra food today."

Cat smiled. "Yay! Okay, I'll be back before then. If my husband comes in, please tell him the same."

"I will, Mrs. Oliver." The nurse gave her a little wave before Cat went towards the elevator of ICU and stepped inside when the doors opened. She pressed the "lobby" button so she could head to the cafeteria. She hummed to the elevator music and danced around a little, happy as a ladybug…well, she was happy until the doors slid open and she gasped at who was smirking on the other side. "Robbie?"

…

Beck walked into the hospital not even 10 minutes later and went up straight to ICU floor and walked towards Andre's part of the hall. He tried texting and calling both Andre and Cat, but no answer on either phone. Andre was probably asleep still, but Cat's Slap status said she was up…so what was happening? Where was his wife? When he passed the front desk, the nurse called him over. "Yes?" Beck asked in question, wanting to get to Andre's room.

The nurse smiled sweetly. "Your wife wanted me to tell you that she went down to eat an early breakfast, but she'll be back in a little bit before the breakfast trays come so she can have double breakfast."

Beck chuckled. "Her pregnancy is taking it's toll on her hunger needs. Okay, thanks for letting me know. I'll be in her brother's room." The nurse nodded and he walked to Andre's room, knocking before entering. He saw Andre snoring on the bed and shook his head. "Same ole Andre." He saw his wife's cell phone on the couch she had to sleep on for a few hours and checked it. Apparently it looks to have died overnight. Oh well. He brought her the phone charger, just in case, since he figured that was the issue of why she wasn't answering the phone. When he heard a groan, he looked over at Andre, who was stirring awake. "Well, well, well…sleeping beauty has awaken."

"Shut up." Andre grumbled as he yawned. "Ow…where's my sis?"

"She's eating breakfast downstairs." Beck told him, poking at his IV.

"Stop that!" Andre told him. "Anyways, why aren't you with her?"

"I just came up right now and the nurse told me." Beck told him. "And I was just checking this thing out." He motioned to the IV. "Chill."

Andre rolled his eyes. "Whatever…"

_Ring…ring…_

"Cell phones off in the hospital, Beck." Andre teased him as Beck ignored him and looked at his phone. "Who is it?"

"Robbie." Beck groaned. "Oh great, what the hell does he want?" He sighed and answered the phone, putting it to his ear. "What, Rob? It's not a good time."

"_Beck, it's me."_

Beck almost dropped the phone in shock as he had to grip the handles of Andre's bed for support. "Cat?" He breathed out.

"_Beck, you have to help me, Robbie's lost his mind! He's insane! I don't even recognize him anymore!"_

"Slow down, baby, where are you?" Beck asked, fearing for his wife's life.

Andre forced himself to sit up in the bed, ignoring his pain.

"_Robbie's house! Please help!"_

Suddenly Beck heard a door slam open and Cat screamed. He heard Robbie screaming at her and the line went dead.

Beck looked to Andre with anger and determination. "Call 9-1-1. Tell them to go to Robbie Shapiro's home. Cat's there. Robbie has her."

Andre grabbed Beck's arm before he ran out of the room. "You better save my sister, or so help me God, I'll never forgive you." Tears brimmed Andre's eyes. "Please."

Beck nodded. "I'm not leaving that house without her." With that said, Andre let his brother-in-law go and Beck was gone.


	8. La Profundidad Tu Amor?

**KitKat, SofiePofie, Guest **_(Fine by me, thanks for the extra review.), _**Lil' Red **_(Excuse the hell out of me that we had a family situation and computer issues.), _**Rememberme, Guest, MidnightEvanescence, Patamon32 **_(Hey, bud! Where you been? Miss you!), _**Guest, Mewgirl, Ciara, HerMajesty85, ThingsYouLove, im a unicorn rawrr, FlorMorada, Jeremy Shane, LittleMissVictorious, ChocoMintandRock, MakorraLove97, 4everbookworm, NeonLovesYou: **Thanks for the reviews :) I would soooo give you a bunch of stupid excuses, but nahhh. Ya'll really wouldn't want to hear them. Lol. Anywhoo, my family and I are fine and great. I'm going to attempt to write faster. Sorry. Work is picking up again too. Crazzzzzyyyy times. Love you guys. :)

* * *

**Craving Chocolates & Love**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I do NOT own Victorious.**

…

**Capitulo Ocho**

_**La Profundidad Tu Amor?**_

_**(How Deep Is Your Love?)**_

…

_**February 15**__**th**__**, 2013…**_

Beck skidded to a complete stop where he saw three cop cars and an ambulance awaiting outside the Shapiro house. Neighbors and walkers were outside, watching the scene, while one cop was taping off the house. What worried Beck most when he walked up was the fact Robbie was talking to a police officer in handcuffs outside. If he was outside, why were they taping off the house? And here's a better question…where was his wife?

"Cat." He whispered as he went under the tape to get through, but a cop stopped him. "I'm Beck Oliver, wife of the hostage. What's happening?" He shook the officer off.

The cop gave Beck a quick look of sympathy. "You're Mrs. Oliver's husband? I'm sorry, sir."

Beck's heart almost came to a complete halt. If Cat was dead… "What the hell are you sorry for? Where's my wife?"

"You don't know…" The cop sighed. "Sir, your wife is still being held hostage. The kidnapping was originally planned by Robert Shapiro."

"Yes, he kidnapped her from the hospital." Beck told them, losing his patience.

"Someone else came into his home and kicked Mr. Shapiro out of his basement…locking himself and Caterina down there. He has a gun and a knife…he's not up for negotiating yet. They have no food or drinks down there. Mr. Shapiro said the man smelt of booze though." The cop told Beck, who was losing his composure. "Mr. Oliver, is there anyone you would know besides Mr. Shapiro who would want to harm your wife?"

Beck shook his head, but then paused. "I need to speak to Robbie."

The cop looked hesitant, but sighed. "Sure. Come with me."

Beck followed him towards Robbie, who was fine until he saw Beck, and then he paled and panicked. "Oh, god, get him away from me!"

The two cops held Beck back before the overprotective husband could pummel him. "Who has my wife, Shapiro?" Beck growled.

Robbie shrugged, still shaken. "Beats me, Beck. He came downstairs after me and put a gun to my head, forcing me back upstairs. He told me to leave the house and then he locked himself in the basement with Cat. I came outside, to escape, and the cops showed up. This wasn't part of my plan, I swear to God." Robbie pleaded. "Please understand, I was just trying to prove to Cat that I'd be better than you, but…whoever that guy is downstairs ruined that plan. I'm sorry. I never wanted Cat hurt that way."

"Describe him to me!" Beck snapped.

"Tall, brown bushy hair, like you…um…he had brown eyes, like you…he had dark skin like you…he…wait a minute." Robbie narrowed his eyes to Beck. "Come to think of it, he looks like an older version of you, Beck…"

Beck gulped. "My dad."

…

Mr. Oliver clutched Robbie's cell phone in his hands as he paced back and forth in the small basement. Cat sat in the corner, curled up into a tiny ball, in hopes that if something were to happen, her unborn child would be protected. She had no care of what happened to her own wellbeing, she just wanted her baby unarmed, even if he or she was only less than 7 weeks along in her stomach.

But the way Mr. Oliver was playing around nervously with the loaded gun wasn't easing her nausea.

Her nerves hit an all high…everything was spinning…her vision was blurry.

That's when she puked…morning sickness.

And the overwhelming stress she was feeling wasn't helping either.

"Disgusting." The man grunted after she finished. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve and didn't dare look at him, scared of what she would see. "But that's what you deserve, you sickening slut." She heard the gun being taken off safety and her heart dropped. "You'll get worse for what you've done to my son. Corrupting him into marrying you…ruining his future by getting yourself pregnant…selfish witch you are."

Cat sobbed quietly, shaking violently, and wanting nothing more than to be out of this situation.

The phone rang…

"I told you I would call you!" Mr. Oliver yelled into the phone.

"_Dad…"_

Mr. Oliver chuckled, making Cat raise an eyebrow and look at him with the corner of her eyes. "Well, well…my bastard son. Outside to rescue your sweet little wife? She's a fragile one."

…

Beck gripped the phone tighter as he attempted to calm himself down. He had to be tactful. That psychotic man had his wife…his whole world. "Dad, give Cat back to me. Please. Don't do this to yourself."

"_I'm trying to save your future!" _

"You're ruining my life!" Beck snarled, ignoring everyone around him. "My wife is my whole life and you're hurting her, and that hurts me, and you have no idea what you're doing to me! Don't take her away from me!"

…silence except his father's heaving breathing over the line.

Beck was breathing heavily. "Dad…answer me. Or let me talk to Cat."

His dad chuckled. "_Talk to this."_

_**BANG!**_

Cat screamed in the background.

Beck felt his heart skip a beat…and maybe a few more.

The police held up their guns at the sound of the gunshot from within the house.

"_Beck, that time was only the wall…next time: it will be her face. Don't call me until I call you!"_

_Click._

* * *

**Don't forget to review :) **

**-Digidestend Angel and Baby Anastasia :)**


End file.
